Forklift
The Forklift is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, its episodes and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by HVY in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Forklift is, as the name suggest, a small, light powered industrial truck used to lift and move materials at short distances. It only sits the driver and features two steel forks on the front to grab cargo and lift. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Forklift only appears in a greyish blue color and in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories in a yellow color, with small wheels and angular designs. Both renditions have a functional lift. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Forklift has been redesigned for Grand Theft Auto IV, having a slightly redesign on the cab and the rear no longer features tailights. Additionally, the Forklift features safety illustrations printed on the vehicle, accompanied by the caption "YOU WILL DIE", as well as a tank of what seems to be propane, which shooting it will either cause it to leak ignited gas (illustrated with a visible jet of blue flame), or to itself ignite and eventually explode, taking the entire vehicle with it. The lift is no longer usable. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Forklift retains the GTA IV design, with a few tweaks to it (the HVY decals, for example, are removed from the vehicle). The lift feature has been re-added. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe In both Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Forklift's performance is, predictably, very poor. With low power, rear wheel drive and rear steering, the Forklift moves at a snail's pace and possesses overly sensitive turning, to the point that sudden turns will pitch it violently to one side and frequently tip it over. Control can be a problem, due to its rear-wheel steering. The Forklift has a VERY low center of gravity, so low, that, in ''GTA: San Andreas, it is literally impossible to destroy one by flipping it to its side. In Vice City Stories, the forward speed of the Forklift is slower than even the player character's running speed; its reverse is actually faster than its forward motion. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' While it is the slowest vehicle in GTA IV, the vehicle still has impressive acceleration thanks to what can assumed to be (judging by the rear gas canister, and its silenced engine noise) a gas engine, which puts a large amount of power into what is stated to be a 5-tonne engine - a realistic addition. The Forklift's handling traits are similar to those of the Caddy. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Forklift in GTA IV is only slightly different from IV, in that the low-center of gravity becomes stiffer and therefore tipping is less likely; however in GTA IV, the forklift never manages to stay on its side due to its lose center of gravity, whereas in GTA V it can now manage to lay on its side without flipping back. The engine remains the same, bearing the same silenced noise and gas-powered model (evidenced by the rear gas canister mounted above the engine). GTA V Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Robbing Uncle Sam - The player must use a Forklift (that is bullet-proof) to put the crates inside the truck. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *In the mission Boomshine Blowout, Victor Vance uses the Forklift to load Phil Cassidy's boomshine onto the latter's Walton before a factory blows up. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A Forklift can be found inside the Sprunk warehouse (the gunfight setting of Escuela of the Streets) in Bohan, though it cannot be taken outside as the door is too small. *Forklifts appear during missions involving a chase, most notably when occurs in an industrial area. Some examples are If the Price is Right (GTA IV) and End of Chapter (TLAD). Image Gallery Forklift-GTAIV-Stickers.png|The Stickers found in the HD Universe Forklift. HVYForklift-Front-GTAV.png|Forklift in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Forklift-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Forklift on Rockstar Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns in front of a factory at the main island in Ocean Docks, Los Santos (sometimes it will be stuck on the ground) *By the docks inside a small storehouse in Easter Basin, San Fierro *Two parked in the Easter Bay Chemicals. *By the factory in Angel Pine, Whetstone (Sometimes a DFT-30 spawns here). *Las Venturas Airport in Las Venturas *Rarely found driving around in Julius Thruway, *Commonly seen driving around Los Santos International, and the highway near the south-west of Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *By a factory west of the Vice City Port Authority building in Viceport ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Happiness Island, just off the boat wharf adjacent to Algonquin. *Acter Industrial Park in Alderney, parked on the streets and around many buildings. *Many Forklifts can be found in Port Tudor, Alderney. *In Tudor, Alderney *Can be found parked on the street in East Hook in Broker *Sometimes on the small dead end near the Homebrew Cafe in Beechwood City, Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the Port of Los Santos. *In Devin Weston's hangar at the Los Santos International Airport. *Can rarely be found in the farms out in the countryside, usually near the McKenzie Field Hangar. *An old beaten up forklift can be found right inside the the powerplant, near the cooling pipes that lead to the ocean. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Forklift are: **''GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. *In each games, the Forklift had a different horn., in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it had a small car's horn, in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it had a truck horn, in Grand Theft Auto IV, it had its own unique horn, only found on the forklift itself and the Airtug and in Grand Theft Auto V, it had a random ordinary horn. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The Forkilft's engine sounds similar to those found on heavy trucks, particularly when both the vehicle's accelerator and brakes are not used. Navigation }} de:Gabelstapler es:Forklift fr:Forklift pl:Wózek widłowy pt:Forklift ru:Forklift Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles